Monstre masqué ou enfant brisé
by MadMeary
Summary: Le docteur Loomis me fixait toujours de la même manière depuis des années, comme si j'étais un monstre, un fou, quelqu'un de mal qu'il cherchait à examiner tel un rat de laboratoire. (Basé sur le film de Rob Zombie de 2007).


Le film est à Rob Zombie.

* * *

**Monstre Masqué ou Enfant Brisé**

Le docteur Loomis me fixait toujours de la même manière depuis des années, comme si j'étais un monstre, un fou, quelqu'un de mal qu'il cherchait à examiner tel un rat de laboratoire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'essayait même pas, pour lui j'étais un criminel, un meurtrier qui avait tué quatre personnes et qui devait rester enfermer pour toujours.

Oui j'avais assassiné de sang froid quatre êtres humains que je connaissais et non je ne le regrettais pas une seule seconde. Si cela avait été à refaire je l'aurais refait sans la moindre hésitation. Au lieu de me condamner pour ces quatre homicides le monde aurait dû me remercier, je les avait débarrassé d'ordures qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. Les journaux, les gens, tout le monde les présentaient comme des victimes d'un sociopathe incapable de la moindre émotion, un garçon qui ne discernait ni le bien ni le mal, mais ils se trompaient, en réalité la victime c'était moi. C'était moi Michael Myers qui avait été humilié, maltraité, harcelé pendant des années par eux, celui qui en portait encore les séquelles c'était moi, il ne fallait pas inverser les rôles. Leur mort n'était rien à côté de qu'ils m'avaient fait subir.

Tenez prenez Wesley Rhoades ce connard qui passait son temps libre à me harceler et à me tourmenter à l'école, à part à ses parents à qui va-t-il manquer ? Personne, je suis sûr que je n'étais pas son seul souffre-douleur, j'ai éliminé un potentiel délinquant qui aurait rendu misérable la vie de beaucoup de gens. Il est mort et c'est une bonne chose.

Ensuite j'avais tranché la gorge de ce minable de Ronnie White, celui que je devais appeler mon beau-père, lui non plus il ne manquera à personne. Il était indigne de ma mère, il ne faisait que l'insulter et lui manquer de respect. Il ne méritait pas une femme aussi formidable et belle qu'elle. Lui aussi m'insultait et me maltraitait, il se prenait pour mon père mais il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il n'était qu'un insecte et les insectes on les écrase.

Après j'ai tué Steven Haley le petit-ami de ma sœur Judith, mais il n'était rien pas de quoi s'attarder pendant des heures sur son cas. Enfin pour terminer j'ai ôté la vie de ma sœur aînée. Judith était tout sauf une sœur pour moi, elle ne m'aimait pas et préférait s'occuper d'elle plutôt que de me faire plaisir. Elle était égoïste, elle était vulgaire et dans le futur elle aurait été un mauvais exemple pour Boo alors il valait mieux qu'elle disparaisse avant de la transformer en sa réplique exacte.

« C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, m'annonça le docteur. »

Il espérait peut-être que cela me ferait réagir, que cette déclaration me pousserait à enfin parler, à enfin m'ouvrir à lui et lui expliquer les raisons qui m'ont motivé à agir de la sorte. Je ne dirais rien aujourd'hui non plus, surtout maintenant que je sais que lui aussi va m'abandonner, comme ma mère l'a fait en se suicidant, comme Angèle l'a fait en ne me rendant jamais visite.

Il soupira déçu de ma réaction. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que je le remercie, il ne fallait qu'il oublie que c'était de sa faute si j'étais là, c'était lui qui était responsable du suicide de ma mère qui s'était retrouvée toute seule et n'avait pu le supporter, et c'était lui qui avait fait que ma petite sœur, ce petit bébé que j'adorais tant soit adoptée par des gens qu'elle appelait ses parents (j'avais entendu une infirmière en parler avec Loomis un jour à la fin d'une de mes séances).

Il quitta la pièce après m'avoir dit adieu, triste de ne pas avoir pu percer mes secrets, de n'avoir eu le droit qu'à mes silences et mes regards indifférents cachés derrière mes divers masques. Je ne m'étais jamais fait avoir par ses bonnes intentions, il ne voulait pas me guérir, il voulait s'enrichir sur mon dos, raconter toute ma vie dans les moindres détails c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Ma souffrance, ma douleur, ma solitude, mon manque d'affection depuis que j'étais ici, mon ennui...Il s'en fichait royalement. Lui et les autres ils ne voyaient que le monstre qui tuait pour un oui ou pour un non mais ils oubliaient qu'il y avait des années de cela j'avais été un enfant et que c'était la société, les autres qui avaient fait de moi celui que j'étais à présent.

Une fois seul dans ma cellule je me mis à réfléchir, j'avais fait mon temps dans cet endroit sinistre et froid. Je n'avais plus rien à y faire, il était l'heure pour moi de partir et de retourner dans la ville de mon enfant afin de retrouver la dernière personne à laquelle je tenais, Angèle, une fois ensemble plus rien ne pourrait jamais plus nous séparer.


End file.
